


Réapprendre à danser

by LonelyDay



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Torture, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Romance, Sexual Content, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyDay/pseuds/LonelyDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le soldat ne devrait qu'exécuter des ordres. C'est ce qu'il a appris à faire et les autres savent mieux que lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Réapprendre à danser

**Author's Note:**

> Un Bucky/Nat, écrit du POV de Bucky. Le texte a été écrit très rapidement, il y a quelques mois. Il y a des incohérences avec le scénario des films ( la présence de Pierce et de Rumlow que Natasha n'est pas censée connaître ) et je ne m'attache pas au canon des comics ( puisque je n'en ai pas lu sur ce couple ). Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent et ils sont la propriété de Marvel, la création de Jack Kirby et Joe Simon et les films sont par Joe Johnston, et les frères Russo, Anthony et Joe. En espérant que l'histoire vous plaise.

Il travaillait presque toujours seul. Ils disaient qu'il était plus efficace ainsi. Il était aussi moins dangereux. Il avait été dressé, mais comme tout animal qui finit par se retourner contre son maître, il restait en lui une part de bestialité.

 

 

– Rapport de la mission.

Alexander Pierce ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux sur lui. Ses lunettes posées sur son nez, il fixait le journal qu'il tenait dans les mains.

Le soldat s'empressa de répondre.

– Cible exécutée. Chute du balcon de son appartement au onzième étage. La mort passera pour un accident ou un suicide.

– Parfait, soldat. Tu peux disposer.

– Merci, monsieur.

Il s'apprêta à quitter la pièce. Après chaque mission réussie, il avait le droit à une douche et une séance de détente. Il choisissait des massages pour soulager ses muscles endoloris par les trop nombreuses cryogénisation et ses activités éprouvantes.

– J'oubliais …

–Monsieur ?

– Nous t'avons trouvé un partenaire pour tes prochaines missions. Il se trouve avec les autres agents dans la salle d'entraînement. Vas-y maintenant, tes petites affaires peuvent attendre.

– Bien, monsieur.

Il ne contredisait  _jamais_  un ordre.

 

 

Le corps de la jeune femme était parfait. Musclée, souple et fine, elle se déplaçait avec silence et grâce. Plus que se battre, elle se mettait à danser quand elle bougeait. À elle seule, il la vit maîtriser quatre agents entraînés d'HYDRA sans sourciller. Elle souffla à peine lorsqu'elle se redressa, sa mission effectuée.

Il comprit pourquoi on l'avait choisi pour être sa partenaire. Elle avait aussi subi une formation  _spéciale_.

Brock Rumlow fit signe aux autres agents de se taire. Tout jeune, il venait d'entrer en fonction, mais il était déjà respecté par ses paires. Le soldat devait même obéir à ses ordres quand Pierce n'était pas là.

– Natalia Romanova, ta nouvelle partenaire, soldat.

Elle s'approcha et lui tendit la main.

Il ne réagit pas.

Cela provoqua les rires chez les hommes derrière eux. Il ne savait pas comment répondre. Il ne saluait pas. Il écoutait, assimilait, exécutait et rapportait. Point final.

– Eh ben alors, soldat, tu sais pas dire bonjour ?

La voix de Rumlow était sarcastique et moqueuse. Il l'avait pris de haut dès son arrivée, il ne considérait même pas son travail et si le soldat avait l'habitude d'être traité comme un moins que rien, sans liberté, ni volonté, il pouvait au moins compter sur la reconnaissance de son œuvre. Il était craint, même dans les rangs les plus élevés de l'organisation.

Rumlow s'en fichait.

–  _Не волнуйтесь, это нормально_.

Russe. Avec une prononciation impeccable. Elle était originaire du pays et personne d'autre dans la salle ne pouvait la comprendre, hormis lui.

Il lui serra la main – avec ses doigts en acier. Elle ne tiqua même pas ou du moins elle cacha son dégoût avec beaucoup de pudeur.

Rumlow proposa une démonstration à la vue de tous.

Le soldat n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. Il n'avait rien à dire de toute façon, il devait seulement s'exécuter. Il se plaça sur le tapis, face à la jeune femme, et attaqua d'un coup de pied dans l'épaule. Natalia l'esquiva et se faufila dans son dos. Elle le fit basculer, mais il se redressa aussitôt et balança ses poings dans sa figure. Elle l'évita, une fois encore, et grimpa sur son bras cybernétique qu'elle immobilisa pendant quelques secondes. Ce furent quelques secondes d'inattention qui lui suffirent à s'attaquer à son nez. Sonné, il tituba. Un étau se referma autour de son cou. Elle l'enserra si fort qu'il crut étouffer. Il tomba à genoux et se déclara forfait. La jeune femme l'aida à se relever, mais tout autour de lui des rires se s'élevèrent.

Il en avait l'habitude. Il avait subi bien pires humiliations que les moqueries d'enfants ignorants.

– On est perturbé par une fillette, soldat ? C'est parce qu'on n'a pas vu de filles depuis longtemps ?

Rumlow toujours.

Le soldat ne répondit pas. Il baissa les yeux pour affirmer sa soumission.

Natalia Romanova était une adversaire particulièrement talentueuse. Agile, rapide et forte, elle l'avait surpris et s'était servie de ses faiblesses. Sa victoire était méritée.

– Va te laver, soldat. On viendra te chercher quand on aura besoin de toi.

Il s'empressa de quitter la salle et se dirigea vers les vestiaires.

Une rangée de casiers défila sous ses yeux et au bout d'une pièce mal éclairée, il s'arrêta devant un évier. Il ne regarda que de biais le miroir suspendu aux carrelages des murs. Son reflet n'avait rien de plaisant. Il ressemblait plus à un animal muselé qu'à un homme avec ses yeux vitreux et ses mâchoires serrées - prête à mordre si on le relâchait.

Il passa de l'eau sur son visage, nettoya le sang et retira son t-shirt.

Quand il se retourna pour récupérer ses affaires dans le casier qu'on lui avait attribué – sans verrou, il n'avait aucune intimité –, il croisa le regard de sa partenaire. Il récupéra savon, serviette et vêtements propres et lui tourna le dos. L'évier serait suffisant pour faire sa toilette.

– Je suis désolée pour ton nez.

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules. En comparaison avec les fractures et les os brisés qu'il avait dû supporter pendant des jours sans soin, qu'est-ce que c'était qu'un simple nez cassé ?

– Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide ? J'ai l'habitude de soigner ce genre de blessures.

Il l'entendit approcher. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de se faire discrète.

Sur ses gardes, il fit volte-face. Elle leva les bras en signe de reddition.

– Tu ne vas quand même pas laisser ton nez comme ça, non ?

– Ça guérira tout seul, grogna-t-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils et alla ouvrir un casier. Elle en sortit un flacon rempli d'un liquide transparent et du coton. Elle s'assit sur un banc et l'invita à se mettre à côté d'elle.

Il n'hésita pas trop longtemps. Il n'avait pas à suivre ses ordres, mais puisqu'elle était sa partenaire, il valait mieux qu'ils partent sur de bonnes bases.

Si elle rapportait qu'il n'était pas docile, il passerait un sale moment - quelques coups au mieux, quelques jours dans la chambre noire si Pierce était de mauvais poil.

Elle passa une compresse imbibée de désinfectant autour de son nez.

– Est-ce que tu as mal ?

– Non.

Il sentait à peine la douleur. Il avait appris à ne plus l'écouter.

Elle lui enfonça deux bouts de coton dans les narines. Il prit un air dégoûté. Impossible de respirer avec le nez bouché. Les petites mains qui s'activaient sur sa peau lui firent en plus une drôle d'impression. Elles le chatouillaient et le caressaient.

Même les médecins n'avaient jamais été aussi précautionneux avec lui.

Elle se mit à rire, mais cela ne sonna pas à ses oreilles comme les moqueries des agents d'HYDRA et de Rumlow. Les sons étaient plus doux.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne vas pas garder ça éternellement. Ça devrait arrêter de couler d'ici quelques minutes. L'os n'est pas cassé. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Il n'avait pas de prénom. Il avait appris à ne pas en avoir et à ne répondre aux ordres que sous le qualificatif de soldat. Rumlow l'appelait l'Artiste pour le tourner en ridicule et Pierce le qualifiait d'arme secrète.

– Tu peux m'appeler soldat, dit-il d'un ton neutre. Tout le monde m'appelle le Soldat.

– Tu es américain, c'est ça ?

– Oui.

– Est-ce que James, ça te plairait ? C'est un prénom très populaire aux États-Unis.

 _James_.

Ça sonnait bien, mais ça ne pouvait pas lui aller. Il n'avait pas le droit à un prénom, il n'en avait pas besoin.

– Je ne sais pas. Je crois que soldat ce sera plus simple.

Si les autres l'apprenaient, ils l'attacheraient et le frapperaient pour le punir de s'être cru au-dessus de ce qu'il était. Seuls les hommes ont le droit à une véritable identité, pas les armes.

 

 

La musique joua un peu plus fort pendant un instant, le temps que les portes du couloir s'ouvrent et laissent passer un couple. La jeune femme portait une robe blanche fendue jusqu'à mi-cuisse, un châle pastel sur ses épaules, de discrètes boucles qui gouttaient à ses oreilles et un maquillage outrancier. Elle tirait le bras d'un homme qui devait bien avoir trois fois son âge et dont le crâne chauve luisait sous la lueur des lustres. Le parquet grinça sous leurs pas, les rires résonnèrent entre les murs ornés de tapisserie pendant que le soldat attendait dans l'une des nombreuses niches où étaient installées des statues en bronze.

Dans cette villa du Nord de l'Italie, les cachettes regorgeaient, dans tous les couloirs, sous tous les escaliers, même dans les murs. Là où les ébats amoureux pouvaient s'exprimer à l'abri des regards, le soldat préparait son attaque. Il ne restait que quelques mètres avant qu'il puisse bondir sur l'homme – un riche tributaire anglais – et l'étrangler par derrière.

Il entendit le rire de la femme se rapprocher, son accent russe déformer les mots anglais qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres pulpeuses et l'homme répondre par des gloussements peu dignes de son âge et de son état.

Il bondit sans prévenir et plaqua sa main sur la bouche de l'homme. Ses doigts resserrèrent sur son nez. L'homme se débattit et se convulsa pendant un moment avant de s'écrouler entre ses bras lorsque toutes traces de vie le quittèrent.

La jeune femme ne prononça pas un mot. Elle lui tendit un petit objet rectangulaire - une clé - qu'elle avait caché dans sa pochette dorée.

– Je n'ai même pas eu à insister. Il me l'a donnée presque sans protestation.

– Presque ?

– Presque.

Le sourire était assez éloquent.

– On se retrouve à la base. Je te contacterai en cas de problème.

Il acquiesça et elle se mit immédiatement à hurler. De beauté froide et féroce, elle se métamorphosa en jeune fille apeurée. L'horreur de l'humanité toute entière put se lire sur son visage. Elle se jeta sur le corps du sexagénaire décédé et pointa le soldat du doigt.

– À l'aide ! Pitié, aidez-moi ! C'est lui ! C'est lui le tueur ! C'est lui !

Des gardes accoururent, mais il était déjà à la fenêtre. En quelques mouvements il escalada le mur et se retrouva sur le toit. Il passa par les jardins en prenant le soin d'éviter les caméras de surveillance pour atteindre le portail.

Natalia était une vraie comédienne et une partenaire hors paire.

 

 

Le traitement qu'il avait subi lui permettait de résister à une souffrance plus importante que la moyenne. Quand ça ne suffisait plus, les médecins d'HYDRA lui injectaient des drogues par intraveineuses qui pouvaient le laisser dans le flou pendant des jours, attaché à une table d'opération ou debout dans l'un des engins conçus exprès pour lui. Il devenait plus coriace, mais il était aussi plus fort et apprenait plus vite.

 

 

Il ne lui fallut que quelques heures pour parvenir à parer les coups spécifiques au style de combat de Natalia. Elle avait été gymnaste et danseuse dans une autre vie et ça se ressentait dans ses déplacements et ses coups. Tout était calculé au millimètre près, effectué avec rapidité et précision. La regarder se battre c'était comme regarder un ballet – il avait pu en voir en Russie quand ses missions le conduisaient à l'opéra.

Il ne se fit pas avoir une autre fois et bloqua ses jambes, plutôt que ses bras. Elle se retrouva plaquée sous lui, incapable de bouger.

– Je crois que ça suffira pour aujourd'hui.

Elle était fatiguée, lui aussi.

Il aurait tué pour quelques heures de sommeil.

Des applaudissements se firent entendre derrière eux.

Rumlow au premier rang, Pierce derrière lui et quelques autres agents s'approchèrent.

– Rapport de mission, soldat, lança Pierce.

– Cible exécutée par étouffement.

– Est-ce tout ce que tu as à dire ? Tes rapports sont plus  _précis_  d'habitude.

Il n'avait pas suivi les ordres de Pierce. Il avait suivi les directives de Natalia.

– J'attends !

Pierce perdait son sang froid. C'était mauvais signe. Le ton de sa voix jouait le rôle d'avertissement. La punition ne tarderait plus à arriver.

Ses poings se serrèrent le long de son corps. Il devait retenir un réflexe de replis pour ne pas capituler tout de suite et assumer son erreur - son geste - même s'il entendait déjà le bruit de la claque contre sa joue.

Elle finit par arriver. La main, lourde et autoritaire, de Pierce s'écrasa contre sa peau. Il baissa les yeux.

Il se soumettait finalement.

S'il avait été un chien, il aurait caché sa queue entre ses pattes.

– Cible exécutée par étouffement. Noyée dans son bain. La mort passera pour un suicide ou un accident, répondit-il finalement.

– Rappelle-moi ce qui était prévu, soldat.

La noyade n'était pas prévue. La femme n'aurait jamais dû mourir dans son bain. C'était l'idée de Natalia et il avait approuvé.

– Mort par pendaison. La mort devait passer pour un suicide.

– Explique-moi pourquoi la pendaison n'a pas eu lieu.

– La cible avait l'habitude de consommer beaucoup de médicaments et d'alcool. Je pensais qu'une noyade, pendant son bain, serait plus crédible.

Il était inutile d'impliquer Natalia.

– Tu pensais, c'est cela ? répéta Pierce.

Ces deux mots "tu" et "penser" dissonaient comme un faux accord. 

– Aurais-tu oublié qui tu es, soldat ? Tu n'as pas besoin de t'encombrer avec des réflexions, c'est au-dessus de toi. Tu as été affranchi de ce qui retient le potentiel de tous les hommes : la liberté. Tu es aujourd'hui au-dessus d'eux tous. Pourquoi voudrais-tu te rabaisser à leur niveau en te mettant à penser ? Tu n'as qu'à exécuter les ordres que l'on te donne pour exercer ton art. C'est ce qui fait ta force.

Il l'écoutait. Pierce avait raison sur toute la ligne. Il avait oublié que la liberté ne servait qu'à l'enchaîner à des désirs et des volontés qu'il ne pourrait jamais voir exaucés et qui le frustreraient plus qu'ils ne le contenteraient.

Il avait oublié. Il devait se rappeler.

– Préparez la chambre.

Il avait échoué. Il devait être reformaté.

 

 

Il ne s'habituerait jamais aux électrochocs.

Quand on l'avait détaché, il tenait à peine debout. Son sang frappait à ses tempes et une voix hurlait dans ses oreilles.

Il voulait s'allonger et dormir pour l'éternité.

Mais ce n'était qu'un désir et les désirs le détournaient de sa destiné. Les agents le conduisirent dans un bureau. Il aperçut la silhouette de Pierce et la jeune femme qui se tenait à ses côtés, vêtue d'une combinaison noire.

Elle portait ses cheveux rouges.

La voix de Pierce résonna dans sa tête.

– Ta partenaire, soldat, Natalia Romanova.

Elle lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un.

 

 

Il fut traîné dans un couloir, un long couloir sombre éclairé par des spots diffusant une lumière jaune criarde.

Il entra dans une pièce noire et humide. On lui retira ses vêtements et on l'attacha au mur par des chaînes.

La porte en fer grinça et se referma. Un froissement de tissu, un claquement dans l'air et son dos se mit à crier.

 

 

Il tira en pleine tête. Dans son viseur, il vit l'homme s'écrouler dans un fauteuil.

Il donna le signe à Natalia de s'introduire dans l'appartement. Quelques secondes plus tard, il la vit ressortir.

Il descendit là où il devait la rejoindre. Le travail en partenariat était deux fois plus efficace. Il exécutait et elle récupérait les documents, il lui arrivait même d'assurer ses arrières, elle pouvait le faire elle aussi ; tout dépendait de la situation, mais quand il fallait s'infiltrer auprès de leurs cibles, c'était généralement elle qui s'en occupait. Lui ne pouvait pas se fondre aussi facilement dans la foule. Il n'avait pas ce talent.

Ils marchèrent dans la rue. L'entrée de la base se situait dans l'une des voies de métro à quelques pas de là où ils se trouvaient.

Il guetta à la sortie de la ruelle que personne ne pouvait les apercevoir.

Natalia effleura son bras, ce qui le fit sursauter.

Il se retourna vers elle.

Elle avait l'air désolée.

 _Désolée_.

– Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

Était-elle vraiment en train de lui demander la permission de l'interroger ?

Personne ne le faisait. Ils ordonnaient, il écoutait, analysait, exécutait et rapportait. S'il ne respectait pas leurs volontés, il était châtié. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle agissait comme ça. Ce n'était pas  _normal_.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu demandes ?

– Tu n'as peut-être pas envie de me parler.

 _Avoir envie_.

Il n'avait ni envie, ni répulsion, ni pensées. Les autres décidaient pour lui. Ils savaient tous mieux que lui. C'était la vraie délivrance.

Pourquoi le traitait-elle ainsi ?

– Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? explosa-t-il, attrapant son poignet et la reconduisant dans l'allée, là où personne ne pourrait ni les voir, ni les entendre.

– J'essaye juste de comprendre ce qui t'es arrivé. Tu ne m'as même pas donné ton prénom.

– Je n'ai pas de prénom ! Ils ne te l'ont pas dit ? Je suis un soldat et c'est tout ce que je suis. Je n'ai ni envie, ni répulsion, ni pensées. Je n'ai pas le droit de décider, ni d'abandonner. J'exécute les ordres qu'on me donne et je n'ai pas le droit de les contester. Ils savent mieux que moi. C'est ça la vraie délivrance.

Elle le regarda, confuse.

– Alors c'est ça ? Ils te lavent le cerveau à chaque fois que tu te rebelles ? C'est pour ça que tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?

Cette fois-ci, c'était lui qui était confus. Il n'avait pas été reformaté depuis sa rencontre avec Natalia.

– Je me souviens de toi.

– Quand est-ce que nous nous sommes rencontrés ?

– Il y a deux mois.

– Faux. Cela fait six mois que nous nous connaissons, mais ils te grillent le cerveau !

Il avait dit deux mois, mais ça aurait tout aussi bien pu être quatre, cinq ou six, qu'il n'aurait pas vu la différence. Il n'avait vraiment aucune notion du temps.

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Cela ne te concerne pas.

Natalia s'éloigna et son visage se referma.

– C'est vrai, tu as raison. Je n'aurais pas dû aborder le sujet.

 

 

Les entraînements avec Natalia étaient plus intensifs et bien plus importants qu'avec n'importe quel autre agent. Elle était plus forte et plus rapide que les autres. Elle pouvait le surpasser.

Il appréciait aussi l'avoir à ses côtés. Elle lui offrait des moments de calme qu'il n'espérait même plus et le traitait d'égal à égal. Elle ne respectait pas seulement son travail, elle le respectait aussi et même s'il n'aurait pu le reconnaître devant les agents d'HYDRA – Natalia prenait le soin de ne lui parler que lorsqu'ils étaient seuls –, il lui en était reconnaissant. Il se sentait plus vivant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Elle lui apprenait aussi à gérer les après électrochocs et les après cryogénisation. Elle lui rappelait ce qu'ils avaient vécu, tout en l'aidant à cacher ses émotions et ses réactions face aux autres soldats lorsque sa mémoire aurait dû lui faire défaut.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et glissa une pochette cartonnée sous ses yeux.

– Est-ce que je peux te parler de quelque chose ?

Il hocha la tête. Elle lui demandait toujours la  _permission_  avant de faire ou de dire quoi que ce soit qui n'avait pas de rapports avec leur travail et leur quotidien. Elle ne s'imposait jamais.

Elle en souleva le coin. À l'intérieur, il y avait un dossier et une photographie. Un jeune homme aux cheveux courts. Il lui ressemblait.

– Je savais que ton visage me disait quelque chose, déclara-t-elle.

– Puisque nous sommes partenaires, il est préférable que tu saches quelle tête j'ai …

– Ce n'est pas ce dont je parle. Regarde. C'est toi. Avant qu'ils ne te récupèrent.

 

 

Il avait parcouru le dossier à l'abri des regards indiscrets. L'homme s'appelait James Barnes et il avait servi dans l'armée américaine avant d'être porté disparu suite à un accident de train.

_James._

C'était son véritable prénom.

Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'homme qu'il avait pu être, un homme dont il se souvenait à peine, mais il portait désormais un prénom.

 

 

Il plongea en avant et évita la rafale de balles qui lui était destinée.

La table qui le protégeait ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il jeta un regard dans la pièce.

Trois hommes étaient cachés derrière une table en bois massif qu'ils avaient retournée, deux tireurs étaient dissimulés à l'étage supérieur, mais c'était sans compter ceux qui ne s'étaient peut-être pas encore manifestés. Natalia s'était faufilée derrière le bar. Elle avait déjà neutralisé deux hommes à elle toute seule.

Une balle frôla son épaule.

Il se redressa et visa à l'étage. En pleine tête.

L'homme tomba comme un poids mort sur le parquet grinçant du restaurant ukrainien.

La mission consistait en un rendez-vous avec un contact qui leur donnerait des informations sur un homme qu'HYDRA recherchait. Ils avaient malheureusement été compromis par leur contact et avaient été pris dans un traquenard.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait. En revanche, c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans ce genre de situation avec Natalia.

En un sens, ça lui compliquait la tâche. Auparavant, il se serait contenté de se sortir de cette affaire le plus rapidement possible et de retourner à la base, sans vraiment s'occuper des autres agents – on coupe une tête, il en repousse deux –, mais Natalia était sa partenaire. Elle comptait pour lui et il ne pouvait pas partir sans elle.

Natalia abattit deux hommes. Il tira à son tour à l'étage et toucha une mâchoire. Le tireur s'effondra.

Le dernier tenta de prendre la fuite. Natalia l'exécuta de sang froid en lui plantant une balle entre les deux épaules.

– Il y en a encore deux à l'étage, lui fit-elle savoir.

Ils grimpèrent et se faufilèrent dans les couloirs. Ils ouvrirent les portes une par une. Les deux premières – des réserves – étaient complètement vides. Dans la troisième, il descendit l'un des hommes qui leur avaient filé sous le nez.

Avant qu'il ne se retourne, il se sentit projeté au sol. Il entendit Natalia crier et un coup de feu partir.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il se mit à haleter.

 _Pas ça_.

 _Pas maintenant_.

Il se leva, à la recherche du tireur. Un corps était étalé sur le sol. Les cheveux étaient roux, mais pas rouges.

– Est-ce que ça va ?

Natalia se tenait derrière lui. Elle lui tendait la main. Il la prit et se planta devant elle, ses yeux dans les siens.

Il vit sa gorge bouger quand elle déglutit.

– Natalia, est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ?

Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et colla sa bouche sur la sienne. Ce baiser lui fit l'effet d'une bouffée d'oxygène après une longue apnée.

 

 

– Est-ce que tu te souviens de ta vie d'avant ?

Il aurait aimé lui répondre que c'était trop douloureux pour en parler et que c'était la raison pour laquelle il ne disait jamais rien, mais la vérité était bien plus triste.

Il n'avait gardé presque aucun souvenir. Par brides de mémoire, comme des images prises au hasard sur une pellicule cinématographique, il revoyait ou ressentait certains évènements qu'il avait pu vivre sans être certain qu'ils aient vraiment eu lieu.

– Je me rappelle être tombé et avoir été opéré.

Il fit la grimace en désignant son bras.

– Ce n'est pas vraiment ta vie d'avant.

– Je ne me rappelle presque rien … j'ai eu une enfance heureuse, je crois. Ça me laisse une sensation de chaleur et je me souviens d'un garçon et de traces grises sur les mains.

– C'est tout ?

– C'est à peu près tout.

 

 

Il suivit Natalia qui lui faisait signe. Ils disparurent derrière une porte. Il s'agissait des appartements qui lui avaient été confiés à son arrivée. La pièce était petite, munie seulement d'un lit, d'une armoire et d'une table, mais c'était toujours plus que ce à quoi il avait le droit.

– J'ai cru que tu allais exploser devant eux, lui reprocha Natalia.

– Et leur donner ce plaisir ? Ils ne rêvent que de me remettre dans cette boîte. Toutes les occasions sont bonnes pour le faire.

– Il faut que tu te calmes ou ils comprendront que quelque chose a changé.

– Je sais.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

Sa respiration se fit plus lente.

Il ravala sa fierté et oublia les insultes et les humiliations. Il valait mieux que ça.

– J'aimerais partir, m'enfuir et oublier ce qu'ils m'ont fait, lâcha-t-il.

– Tu peux partir.

– Pour aller où ? Ils me traqueraient et une fois qu'ils m'auraient rattrapé, ce serait pire que tout ce que j'ai déjà vécu.

En dehors de Natalia, il n'avait personne à qui faire confiance et ses souvenirs étaient encore trop flous pour qu'il puisse s'en sortir seul. Une fois dehors, il était à la merci d'une énième perte de mémoire ou d'une crise qui le reconduirait aussi vite dans les bras d'HYDRA.

– Est-ce que tu me suivrais ? demanda-t-il.

– Je ne peux pas partir non plus.

Ils étaient donc deux animaux en cage voués à servir jusqu'à leur dernier souffle.

 

 

Natalia glissa sa main sous son t-shirt.

Il frissonna, respira le parfum à la naissance de ses cheveux, dans sa nuque. Ça lui fit le même effet que les drogues qu'on lui injectait, les maux de tête, les vomissements et les sueurs froides en moins. Il avait le vertige et les paupières qui papillonnaient. Ses mains tremblaient sur les hanches de sa partenaire.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou, descendit jusqu'entre ses seins.

Il ne pouvait même plus se souvenir s'il avait un jour eu droit à des touchers aussi tendres et enivrants à la fois.

Avant Natalia, tout n'était que brutalité et violence. Il était utilisé et obéissait à tous les ordres, à tous les services et les vices. Il n'avait aucun mot à dire, pas de protestation à faire. Là, il pouvait décider de tout arrêter s'il le souhaitait, refuser une caresse ou un baiser. Il n'était plus un objet.

Il bascula sur le lit de Natalia qui s'allongea à côté de lui. Face à face, ils se déshabillèrent. Ses mains dessinèrent grossièrement le corps fin de son amante. Elle passait ses doigts sur sa peau, en cajolait chaque recoin, de l'intérieur de ses cuisses au bas de ses reins.

Elle effleura la jointure de sa prothèse. Il tiqua.

– Non, protesta-t-il. S'il te plaît, n'y touche pas.

– Pardonne-moi, elle s'excusa.

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau, se serra contre lui et ses mains coulèrent jusqu'à son entrejambe.

– Est-ce que c'est ce que tu aimerais ?

Il hocha la tête et la laissa faire.

Ses doigts remontèrent lentement le long de sa queue avant de l'enserrer dans une chaude étreinte. Elle s'activa autour de lui et il se sentit grossir avant de se mettre à gémir. Quelques mouvements et son corps ne lui appartenait déjà plus. Il avait consenti à se donner à elle, tout entier. Il ferma les yeux pour n'avoir conscience que de sa langue dans sa bouche et de ses doigts sur son sexe. Plus elle accélérait, plus ses muscles se contractaient. Il les sentait l'un après l'autre se réveiller. Il se cambra, joua du bassin, l'accompagna dans sa manœuvre, toujours à la recherche de son contact. Il était avide de ses mains, avide de ses doigts qui couraient le long de sa verge.

Puis tout s'arrêta brusquement. Sa propre main agrippa le drap à côté de lui, ses mâchoires se serrèrent et ses yeux se révulsèrent. Une myriade de couleurs explosa en lui. Il se sentit léger, si léger qu'il eit l'impression de flotter dans l'air.

Il prit plusieurs profondes inspirations et son cœur retrouva un rythme cardiaque normal.

Il se redressa pour voir Natalia, un sourire sur les lèvres. Il l'embrassa. Il avait l'impression de se réveiller et de sortir d'un rêve. Il était engourdi, mais satisfait et comblé.

Le monde aurait pu s'éteindre sur l'instant que ça n'aurait pas eu la moindre importance.

– Merci, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

– James. J'aimerais te sentir en moi. J'aimerais que tu unisses nos corps. Est-ce que ça te plairait ?

– Oui.

Ses doigts entourèrent ses seins, sa bouche suça ses tétons et quelques minutes plus tard, il se trouva de nouveau dur.

Elle écarta lentement les cuisses et il caressa ses lèvres sous sa toison rousse, gonflées, chaudes et prêtes à l'accueillir. Il introduisit un doigt, puis deux dans la fente humide qui le réclamait. Elle ondula des hanches, impatiente.

Il entra en elle.

 

 

– Avec ce masque et ce costume, on pourrait presque croire que tu es fréquentable.

Natalia et ses piques.

Il retint un sourire, mais il appréciait.

Elle portait une longue robe moulante de couleur verte et un postiche blond.

Il aurait aimé trouver un coin isolé et désert pour la serrer dans ses bras et l'embrasser.

Mais il devait paraître devant les invités et jouer un rôle, ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu à faire jusque là.

Un bal costumé était organisé par un riche héritier et Natalia et James étaient les invités surprise. Ils passaient pour deux millionnaires européens qui avaient fait fortune en investissant dans les spectacles l'art.

Leur cible était un ancien espion américain qui avait travaillé pour les services secrets des États-Unis pendant le début de la Guerre Froide. Il était désormais affilié à l'une des sections du SHIELD et commençait à devenir encombrant. Son alcoolisme et son comportement de séducteur ayant acquis une certaine renommée, ils se serviraient de ces faiblesses pour provoquer une chute dans le lac artificiel du jardin et faire croire à un accident regrettable. Pour le moment, ils étaient sur la piste de danse.

À regret, James devait reconnaître qu'il était un peu rouillé, mais les encouragements de sa partenaire le motivait.

– J'ai connu bien pire pour un grand-père, lança-t-elle.

Il ne voyait que ses lèvres se recourber et les lignes de ses joues se plisser derrière son masque.

– Grand-père. C'est comme ça que tu me vois.

– Tu préfères papy, antiquité, vieillerie …

– Est-ce qu je suis si branlant que ça ? Je t'ai pourtant mis la misère pas plus tard qu'hier lors de notre entraînement.

– Tes genoux claquent et ton dentier tombe.

– Mais tu aimes …

– Fais-moi tournoyer, coupa-t-elle.

– Quoi ?

– Fais-moi tournoyer, je crois que j'ai repéré notre homme.

Il s'exécuta. Natalia serra plus fort sa main pour confirmer son impression. Elle se pencha à son oreille.

– Il est au bar, accompagné de trois hommes. Il va falloir que nous trouvons un moyen de le distraire. Est-ce que tu sauras gérer ?

Il saurait. Il devrait savoir.

Ils terminèrent leur danse. James savoura chaque instant. Ils n'avaient que peu de moments à eux loin de leurs fonctions et de leurs missions.

Ils prirent la direction du bar. Natalia se fit servir un verre et James se dirigea vers leur cible. L'homme avait une soixantaine d'années, les cheveux gris et portait un costume bleu. Ses traits étaient tirés par les opérations qu'il avait subies et ses joues rougies par les vaisseaux qui avaient lâché.

James avait pris le soin d'attacher ses cheveux – il n'avait pas le droit de les couper, jamais, Pierce les aimait longs – et de mettre sa carrure en valeur. Il pouvait être agréable à regarder, mais il craignait que ses yeux le trahissent.

Le rire de l'américain se fit entendre. L'homme avait bu, beaucoup bu. James pouvait espérer lui plaire.

Il resta en retrait, mais assez près pour lancer des œillades entendues à l'homme.

Cela fit son petit effet. L'ancien espion le reluqua outrageusement et s'approcha, délaissant ses camarades pour lui.

– Un verre, lui proposa-t-il.

C'était dans la poche. James n'avait qu'à rester calme et tout se passerait bien.

Prétendre qu'il avait hérité de la fortune de ses parents et qu'il faisait désormais affaire avec sa partenaire était plus simple que ce qu'il avait espéré. Conduire l'américain dans les jardins fut encore plus facile. Il n'avait qu'à arborer quelques sourires équivoques et rire à presque toutes ses paroles pour l'amener où il souhaitait.

L'homme était prêt à l'embrasser, chancelant à moitié sur ses deux jambes. James recula et se glissa dans son dos. Il posa une main dans son cou. Il entendit Natalia derrière lui.

Il fit basculer sa cible, la tête la première dans l'eau et maintint ses épaules en place avant qu'elle n'ait pu se rendre compte qu'elle s'était fait berner. Natalia s'occupait de ses jambes et de ses mains.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout était fini.

James embrassa sa partenaire et ils quittèrent la propriété sans un regard en arrière.

 

 

Elle était toujours bloquée dans le bâtiment et les portes ne s'ouvriraient pas s'il enclenchait le système maintenant. Elle resterait dans les étages supérieurs sans issue de secours et brûlerait dans l'explosion.

Il ne pouvait pas partir. Pierce lui avait donné des ordres, mais il ne pouvait pas partir. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner.

Elle n'avait jamais eu de mission, personne ne viendrait la chercher.

Il la contacta.

Rien.

_Pas encore._

– Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, soldat ?

Il se retourna vers les agents qui les avaient accompagnés. Ils étaient trois et le regardaient de travers. Ils avaient compris que quelque chose clochait. Il tira sans sommation, sans aucun scrupule et sortit de la pièce au plus vite.

Il reviendrait plus tard. Il sortirait avec elle et tant pis pour les conséquences de ses actes.

 

 

– Les ordres, soldat. Rappelle-moi qu'elles étaient les ordres ?

Pierce ne lui prêtait même pas attention. Il n'avait pas levé les yeux sur lui et était resté assis derrière son bureau.

Rumlow se tenait derrière lui, la main posée sur l'arme à sa ceinture, et arborait un sourire vainqueur.

Ils savaient, tous savaient depuis longtemps ce qui se tramait, mais ils avaient attendu une erreur de sa part pour le punir.

– Je devais enclencher le système dès mon arrivée dans la salle de contrôle et ressortir immédiatement.

– Et qu'as-tu fait ?

– J'ai exécuté les agents qui m'accompagnaient et retardé l'explosion pour secourir ma partenaire.

Il ne servait à rien de mentir. Ils savaient tout.

– Il a suffi de lui placer une femelle en chaleur sous le nez pour que le chien oublie tout ce qu'il avait appris.

Rumlow. Toujours.

James grogna. Qu'il le traite de chien ne lui posait aucun problème, il en avait l'habitude, mais il ne supportait pas qu'il parle ainsi de Natalia.

Il voulut lui sauter au cou, toutes dents dehors, mais l'agent fut plus rapide et braqua un canon sur sa tête.

 

 

Il se mit à hurler. Il étrangla avec son bras cybernétique l'agent à sa droite et donna un coup de pied dans le meuble en métal le plus proche de lui. Un boucan d'enfer retourna la pièce et alerta tous les hommes aux alentours. Ils braquaient tous leurs yeux inquisiteurs sur lui.

Mais il les voyait à peine. Natalia criait elle aussi.

Il ne put se battre bien longtemps. Les agents qui étaient appelés en renfort étaient trop nombreux et trop forts. Finalement, une douleur violente traversa son abdomen et le fit mettre un genou à terre. Un coup de feu venait d'être tiré.

Des bras et des mains s'enroulèrent autour de ses membres et des chaînes l'immobilisèrent.

On le traîna dans la chambre.

Il avait beau gesticuler, il était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

Il ne pouvait même pas protéger Natalia.

Des médecins parvinrent à la piquer et elle se calma. On la plaça sur le siège et elle s'y retrouva attachée.

 _Pas ça_.

– Non ! Natalia, non ! Lâchez-la !

Il beuglait à s'en arracher la gorge et les poumons, sans succès.

Il entendit le grésillement de l'appareil et les gémissements de Natalia.

On l'obligea à regarder.

La séance sembla durer des heures et les images s'imprimèrent sur sa rétine comme un sceau dans de la cire.

 

 

Elle le regarda, les yeux dans le vague. Il connaissait ce regard. Il s'était dévisagé de trop nombreuses fois sans pouvoir se reconnaître, ni même replacé un nom sur son visage ou ceux des gens autour de lui pour l'ignorer. Il lui était même arrivé d'oublier le nom de certains objets.

Natalia paraissait épuisée. Elle ne tenait même plus sur ses jambes.

Les médecins qui la détachèrent la laissèrent s'écrouler.

Il se rua sur elle. Personne ne l'en empêcha.

Ses mains tremblaient. Il parvenait à peine à prendre son visage entre ses doigts.

– Natalia, Natalia, regarde-moi.

– Hm.

– Natalia, c'est moi. James.

–  _Who the hell is James ?_

_Pas ça._

Des rires l'enveloppèrent.

Natalia s'éloigna, mais il ne le comprit pas tout de suite.

On l'assit sur le siège.

Il ne protesta pas, paralysé par le choc, la douleur et la résignation qui venaient de s'abattre sur lui tous en même temps. Il n'avait plus la force.

Les séances d'électrochoc n'avaient plus vraiment d'importance. Ils n'avaient qu'à lui griller le cerveau une bonne fois pour toute.

 

 

Il était le soldat. Il n'avait ni envie, ni répulsion, ni pensées. Il n'avait pas le droit de décider, ni d'abandonner. Il ne faisait qu'exécuter des ordres qu'il n'avait pas le droit de contester et il se plaisait à les suivre. Les autres savaient mieux que lui. C'était la vraie délivrance.

 

 

La voiture fit une embardée et tomba dans le ravin.

Il ne ratait presque jamais ses tirs.

Il s'approcha pour vérifier que sa cible était bien exécutée, mais vit au loin deux silhouettes escalader le bord de la falaise. Sa mission n'était pas encore terminée.

Il descendit la colline et se précipita vers le lieu de l'accident.

L'homme n'était malheureusement pas seul – accompagné par un garde du corps sans doute. La jeune femme fonça sur lui et l'attaqua sans attendre. Elle se battait comme elle aurait pu danser, avec beauté, légèreté et une technique imparable, mais le soldat parvenait malgré tout à parer ses coups. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait déjà appris et qu'il maîtrisait.

Il n'avait pas envie de perdre son temps. Il sortit son arme et elle se plaça sans réfléchir devant l'ingénieur pour le protéger.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il discerna ses traits. Elle lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un avec son visage en cœur et ses cheveux rouges.

Mais il ne la connaissait pas. Il ne pouvait pas la connaître.

Il tira dans le ventre de la jeune femme. La balle la traversa et toucha l'ingénieur. Il tomba raide mort.

La jeune femme s'effondra elle aussi, mais elle respirait toujours. Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Elle n'était pas sa cible.

Il rebroussa chemin.

Il avait suivi les ordres.


End file.
